


Idolized Drowning

by Moleculeskiyoko



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moleculeskiyoko/pseuds/Moleculeskiyoko
Summary: This is a poem I wrote bc sad
Relationships: best friends - Relationship





	Idolized Drowning

I may look like I’m standing  
but I know the truth  
You’re pulling me under, I’ll drown soon and yet  
I cant blame you.  
for I am the spitting sea, the quick to wit and anger, the wave always rushing back to shore  
and you..  
you are the vast wasteland  
content to exist within yourself and keep people an arms length away  
and I push and pull but no one is worthy, least of all me,  
to truly be known.  
And so, I’ll live to sink another day.


End file.
